


Unexpected delivery

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: There's nothing worse than being trapped. Oh wait there is. Being trapped and in pain.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected delivery

I've got somewhat of a feel for writing and I'm so happy that one of my favourite authors (i won't say their name in case they don't like this kind of thing to be full on) fics has inspired me to write this. My stories may be a little much for some people, but I hope someone likes it. If not I failed. I'm not the best writer, but I try. I just like writing stuff like this. I mean I don't take pleasure from it,) and I'm no expert in what women go through. I just like seeing the darker side no one explores. Anyway I appreciate the kudos from tennisnotensai and princeessdie. More kudos's i appreciate it so much. Also sorry for the mistakes. I tend to rush a lot.

******************

It had been a tough job admitted, but now all she wanted to do was put her feet up and just relax though her body was telling her otherwise. She'd been feeling cramps just after her job was done with Simmons. They weren't too much of a big deal. Her monthly bleed came with cramps, so she brushed it off even with a curse at not being really prepared. Come to think of it, she'd actually forgotten the last time she'd bled. Work had made sure of that.

"Better take care of this before anything else happens."

As she now cursed herself for more problems, like getting caught inside of one of the quad towers. She felt the cramps worsen.

"Of all times you choose now." She cursed her own body.

Sighing deeply she slipped through the rubble of the now collapsing building though she hadn't made it quite far as more debris rained down, thankfully she got out to find herself cornered in a room. She hated being cornered like this and it wouldn't be long before she found a way out of there.

******************

"Helena!"

The young woman groaned in response to the shout. Lifting her fingers to her head she found blood there.

"Helena!" 

"Stop shouting!" She snapped back.

"Oh good you're all right." He smiled. "Apart from your head."

"Something just hit me," she warned him.

Looking up the pair could clearly see the ceiling was about to collapse.

"Run!"

Helena quickly followed him out into the hall as the entire way was now blocked off.

"We won't be going back that way," Helena sighed.

"Nope," Leon also sighed. "Come on there's got to be another way out."

****************

After putting everything she had into her escape she found she could no longer cut it. Her body was winning and had her slipping down the wall her hand to her stomach.

"I've never had them this bad," she frowned until feeling a wet sensation between her legs. "Now I'm pissing myself?"

She couldn't help but lay her head back in defeat clearly annoyed by her own bodies betrayal.

*********

"We can get through here maybe?" 

Ada's eyes snapped open immediately at hearing his voice. She desperately tried to stand but the pain brought her crashing back down again.

"L-Leon!" 

"You hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

Leon walked over to the wall in hopes of hearing whoever it was speaking.

"Le-on!" 

"Ada? Is that you?" 

Helena walked over now, "is she in there?"

"Ada can you get out?"

"I-I can't I'm trapped in h-"

"Ada?"

"She sounds like she's hurt," Helena listened in.

"Hang on Ada we're coming."

"How?" Helena asked.

Leon looked around seeing the rubble by the dented doorway. He ran over to start pulling it away as Helena helped. Ada seemed to be in somewhat pain as she couldn't hold off a cry a few odd times.

"We're almost there Ada," he said through the door even as his hands bled with moving so much stone and odd bits of glass.

Eventually they made it to the door he and Helena both grabbing hold to force it open to quickly climb inside. What he saw when he finally got through was a flushed looking Ada. Her knuckles were white as if she'd been gripping something tightly. She looked quite tired and very sweaty.

"Ada," he dropped beside her seeing her soaked trousers.

"Don't ask," she told him before groaning as she dropped forwards a little to grunt in pain.

"We've gotta get her out of here."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Helena asked seeing how bad Ada looked.

"If we don't she'll die here!"

"Good point."

"All right I'll take her."

Leon leaned in to scoop her off the floor and into his arms, holding her bridal style. Ada grimaced in pain trying with all her might to push through the pain.

"I'll get you out don't worry."

"I know."

She sounded so weak and in pain it almost hurt him.

"We can get through here," Helena guided them with Leon following. 

Ada cried out as she clutched his clothes.

"Helena get Hunnigan on the phone call for the medics or something!" He was panicked and she knew it.

"Is everything alright?" Hunnigan asked at hearing a shrill cry. 

"Um Ada's in a bad way."

"How bad?" Hunnigan got to the point even with the cries going on in the back ground.

"We don't have time for this!" Leon glared as Ada cried out again.

"I'll call for the medics."

"Thanks Hunnigan," Helena nodded.

"Ahhh put me down quickly," Ada warned as her hand slipped down her body from her abdomen to her lower parts.

Leon placed her to the floor as gently as possible as she cried again and again. 

"My pants get them off!" She screamed. 

Leon looked to Helena who looked back with a shrug.

"Just get them-" she arched her back with a cry of pain.

Leon didn't know what was happening as he now watched Ada fumble with her trousers.

"Ada," he looked to her.

"Please Leon just do it for me," she begged.

He couldn't say no and started opening them as Helena turned away. 

"You good?" 

She shook her head frantically lifting herself up to try her damned hardest to get them down before another wave of pain had her back arching once again.

"Leon," she pleaded with tear filled eyes.

"I don't understand why you need me to-"

"Just-"

"Are you going through contractions right now?" Helena asked as it seemed to suddenly click with her.

Ada looked to her as she turned her head. She really didn't want anyone to know the predicament she was in right now but what choice did she have. She needed them to help seen as they were here watching all this unfold. There was no hiding it now she was too far gone.

"I am," she admitted breathlessly.

Leon looked between the two women before looking back at Ada, "contractions? But that means-"

"Move over Leon," Helena now pushed him aside. 

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"No do you?" 

"No."

Given the small amount of time bickering between the pair Ada was once again gritting her teeth against the pain, "can we just do something!"

Helena snapped back to her, "Leon help her up, I need to take her pants down."

Leon stood to help ease Ada up a little so that Helena could help her out of her trousers and underwear.

"Legs up and parted," she now instructed.

Leon looked a little nervous about this part but Helena seemed to have no problem with looking after all she was a woman.

"You're progressing rather quick. I can see the top of the baby's head already."

Ada looked to Leon who clearly didn't have a clue what he was supposed to be doing until she took his hand and squeezed with all her might as another pain ripped through.

"Yeah, just uh keep pushing with the contractions." Helena told her as Leon whinced as his fingers felt as though they were ready to snap.

"That's what I've been doing!" Ada snapped.

Helena just looked at her. Leon really didn't want to say anything in case he put his foot in it too. Ada kept up with the pushing until the head was free.

"Heads out now it's the shoulders. Uh do you just keep pushing?"

"I don't care I just want it out!" Ada screamed as she threw her head back to arch her back to push with all her might.

Helena saw the skin tear even as Ada felt it but without it she wouldn't have got the baby through.

"That looks painful," Helena commented knowing she'd get something back in return.

"I could show you painful," Ada glared as she pushed once again before dropping her head onto Leon's shoulder as he sat next to her.

Helena just shook her head waiting for the last and final push which brought relief to not only Ada but the other two. Helena was quick to catch the slippery child and turn it over. 

"A girl," she smiled as Ada looked up to Leon. 

"She's yours you know," she told him.

"Mine?" He thought in amazement.

"Hmm, the night we-"

Leon cleared his throat to stop anymore details being told in front of the younger woman who was smiling at the pair.

"Leon could you hold her while I cut the cord?" 

Leon moved in closer taking the child in his arms he couldn't help but feel rather proud and surprised. He was a dad after all. Ada just sat there while Helena cut the cord, once the baby was free he sat back against the wall for a while until Ada had passed the afterbirth. It wasn't very long after that she felt the mild discomfort and had to give another push to rid herself of it.

Unfortunately there wasn't much they could do to clean her up with, every item of clothing would be to rough against her very sore skin. So they had little choice but to leave her naked lower half until the medics arrived.

Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps which had led them due to the three talking or much rather Leon and Helena talking as Ada lay exhausted beside Leon. None other than Chris barged right in with Piers right behind him.

"Leon!" He thought surprised before setting eyes on Ada to then quickly clear his throat in embarrassment and turn away. Piers now doing the same. 

"Did you call for anyone?" Chris asked.

"Yeah the medics are on the way," Leon nodded.

Chris nodded, "We'll keep an eye out for them. Piers!"

"Captain."

It wasn't long before the medical team arrived and Ada and the baby were then escorted to the hospital.

"We're going to have to think of a name for her," Leon smiled at the small bundle on his arms as Ada smiled before closing her eyes to rest. "Mommy's tired and I should think so."

The girl seemed to smile at him as if he was funny.

"You like mommy being tired do you?" 

The baby gave a sort of giggle.

"You're going to be just like her I can tell."


End file.
